happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Light as a Weather
Light as a Weather is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Doppler is the only hope at saving Happy Tree Town from a meteorite shower. Roles Starring Roles *Doppler *Figgy Featuring Roles *Bun *Foxy *Gloomy Appearances *Tempty *Marvin *Celeste *Josh *Gem and Ini *Pop *Cub Plot Figgy is seen watching the news with Foxy. The weatherman, Doppler, says it will be clear, safe skies, making the two run outside. However, a huge rock is seen in space, on fire, flying towards Earth quickly. Marvin's spaceship is hit. He fires laser beams at the asteroid, shattering it into a meteor shower. That night, Doppler is the first person to witness the meteor shower. He captures the event on film and manages to get people outside to watch it. Many stargazers arrive to watch the meteor shower. Bun has put up a stand where he sells people buns. Foxy and Figgy finally come there on a romantic date as they watch the meteors flash by. Figgy prepares to kiss Foxy, when a meteor smashes her head, and Figgy burns his lips on its hot surface. The meteors become dangerous at this point and people start fleeing. A meteor lands in front of Bun's stand, so he places a bun on it and bakes it quickly. Tempty is tempted to go for it, but he gets crushed by a meteor before he could do so. Gloomy sees a meteor heading for him and attempts to be hit. It burns to the size of a baseball and proves harmless. Cub sees a meteor and hopes to catch it with a baseball glove, but it was bigger and deadlier than he thought. Doppler goes to seek shelter in his news van, but Figgy tackles him. He argues that the occurring deaths are all his fault for convincing everyone to go outside. Doppler decides he should go save the day. He races toward the news building while carefully dodging incoming meteors. Once there, Doppler is seen climbing up the radio tower, using the chord of his microphone to keep him steady. Once at the top, he prepares to warn the town about the cataclysm. But a huge meteor hits the tower and it falls. Figgy sees a meteor heading for him, but Gloomy pushes him out of the way and he is hit instead. The radio tower lands just next to Figgy, barely missing him. But it crushed Bun's bun stand. It creates a large crack in the ground that swallows the rest of the asteroids. Figgy realizes that Doppler has actually saved the day. Unfortunately, Doppler's microphone knocks him into the crack, which then closes up. Doppler himself discovers his lower torso trapped in the crack, but his news van backs into him. Later, Gloomy is at the hospital, having miraculously survived his accident, to his dismay. Then he discovers the meteor gave him superpowers. Deaths #Foxy is decapitated by a meteor. #Tempty and Cub are crushed by meteors. #Figgy falls into the ground and is crushed. #Doppler is flattened by his van. Trivia *Celeste, Josh, Gem and Ini are seen watching the meteor shower. *Gloomy was originally going to have his own episode involving the meteors. This episode was then remembered and finished, with Gloomy added in. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 56 Episodes